bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27226436-20151120034043
To Jess: We really must seem "special" when we can't hold back our emotions about TBBT XD I just imagine seeing someone like me, behaving like I do... Where's the next shrink? but you know what? We're crazy in a very good way! Season 9 simply is indescribable! It's SO different to everything TBBT was before! And we're only 9 (well, 11 if we count the spoilers) episodes in so far! Can you imagine how we'll feel by the end of May? Because I sure can't!!! Next episode our Shamy is getting back together! Can you believe it!?!? "Only" about 20 days and 22 hours to go XD We're almost past that dreadful marking of 20 days lol Why can't we fast-forward time just this once? It really does seem to be eternity until then! *sigh* True that! These 2 episodes are the perfect early Christmas present to us Shamy shippers! It's so strange - usually I can somewhat imagine how they act out their scenes just by reading the taping reports, but it's impossible for me right now. The tenor of the series changed so much. At least when it's about Shamy. The others didn't change at all, I can imagine their scenes pretty well, still. That was a good comparison, right?XD Only recently I watched that one episode of "Monk", when Mr Monk wants to adopt this baby boy. I remember the scene when the two of them are taking a walk in the park (looking for body parts I think lol), the boy holding Mr Monk's hand, then picking up a twig from the ground. Mr Monk tells him not to pick twigs up ever again, because nature is dirty and then goes on cleaning the kid's hand with one of his infamous wipes. THAT's how I imagine papa Sheldon XD Well, amongst other scenarios :D Hahaha, she'll never ever again be allowed to leave the sin closet! I want to see a Shamy baby! Let's propose a toast to mini Cooper, or as future generations will call him - Sheldon 2.0 *clink* So..."The Platonic Permutation"... Have you seen it yet? Well, I can't spoil anything contentwise anymore, can I? It was another terribly sad episode! Like, I cried. All throughout the Shamy scenes. The other scenes seemed to be funny enough, but I couldn't really "feel the fun", because I was still too sad about the Shamy scene that would come before the Lenny/ Rajily scene. For real, though - that was some intense acting done by Jim and Mayim!! ESPECIALLY Jim. i can't tell you how sorry I felt for him and how I just wanted to hold him! Sheldon loves Amy so much and you can totally see it in his eyes. The car scenes. The scene in the aquarium. The phone call. it was so tear-jerking. I cried so hard I can't believe it. It was even sadder than "The Spock Resonance" and I thought that would be impossible. Their expressions, their lines, everything! I could cry even now just thinking about this episode! When Sheldon wants to play the aquarium version of "Kiss, marry, kill" and says that his version is better, "'cause instead of marrying someone, you get to eat them." it's just so sad to watch how Amy doesn't get it (well, how could she) and how hurt Sheldon is (just like when he asks about Amy's dates...I mean, come on, how sad was that scene??? He's so cute!). Then, the final line of the aquarium scene... Amy's "I miss this"... And Sheldon doesn't hear it. No, no, no, no!! Saddest.episode.ever. AND of course the already famous last scene of this episode... I just want to hug Sheldon! And Amy!! Her face! DID YA SEE THE LOOK ON HER FACE?! The pain! The love! Oh God!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I'm curious to know how you liked this episode! Shamy4ever! <3<3<3 PS.: I think after more than 20 comments, we truly can call us virtual penpals for sure! :D PPS.: Yes, and sometimes (thank God only sometimes XD) my mum already knows why I'm talking about all these highly interesting topics at that very moment and she goes "a-ha, want to hide this scene from me?" . No, never! Hahaha